Aunt Figg's Fate
by crazyforkpop
Summary: For Robyn, Tom and Jerry, in the movie "Tom and Jerry: The Movie", it's a happy ending for the three, but what about Aunt Figg, Lickboot and Ferdinand?


After the collapse of the Robyn's Nest lodge, and the boat that Aunt Figg, Lickboot and Ferdinand fell in started operating within accidental press of the ignition button, the boat whisked away into the distance, and continued to speed across the river until it hit a massive boulder, sitting right in the middle of the river. The boat crashed, and started to sink into the river, leaving the woman, her lawyer and dog to swim across the water to shore.

Within a couple of weeks, an old retired sailor in his 60s, who eventually found his long-lost boat, notified the police and eventually investigation began.

Unfortunately, after Robyn's departure from the mansion, and whilst she was living in the same neighbourhood with Tom and Jerry, circumstances turned from bad to worse for Aunt Figg. The lady continued to shout and create even more intense arguments with her lawyer, Lickboot, until it came to a point where Aunt Figg could not take it anymore and threw a fit at the old man.

"Get out! Get out of my house!" she screamed at her lawyer, "You're fired, and I don't want to see you ever again! You're the worst lawyer anyone could have!"

Lickboot, who was, alike other lawyers, continued to remain composed and calm until he was fed up with Aunt Figg's incredibly foul temper, that he snapped at the lady.

"Alright, fine by me!" he yelled, "I understand that not everyone will like me, despite my authoritative position as a lawyer, but you are simply the most difficult person to deal with! I hope I never see you again. Ever!"

This left Aunt Figg dumbstruck momentarily, but she was somehow determined to win the argument. "I'm going to report you."

"Go ahead. I'd rather be in jail than remain with a tyrannic monster like you. I'll never try to help you again! If you are that desperate for settling a case, go and find another lawyer!" he bellowed as he slammed the door shut, leaving Aunt Figg even more dumbstruck, whilst her dog stared in surprise and a little bit of fear.

After Lickboot was fired, for the first time he was happier than ever. The case with Robyn already being settled, and the former "orphan", as Aunt Figg called her, already found her father, Lickboot felt like a huge weight was being lifted off his back. However, he still loved his job as a lawyer, and not just because it paid him a good deal of money. A year later, Lickboot married a woman the same age as him, and the couple gave birth to two children. It was a tremendous job for them as first-time parents, but they were still relatively happy, and Lickboot by that time completely forgot about that temperamental woman.

Unfortunately, for Aunt Figg, nothing seemed to cure her. Living in the mansion with Ferdinand alone, she continued to complain about how obese her dog was, and sometimes, kicked and slapped the poor animal until it was limp, injured and barely able to walk.

Snatching the skateboard that Ferdinand always played with and throwing it into the fire, the dog watched in horror as his favourite toy burned until they were reduced to ashes. After the traumatizing moment, over a messy refrigerator and a half eaten piece of raw steak, Aunt Figg forcefully placed the dog on her lap and began beating it mercilessly, leaving the wee fat dog whimpering and crying in pain, whilst she in anger continued to call Ferdinand names such as "fatty", "dummy", "stupid" and "glutton". Without hesitation, she locked Ferdinand in the attic, the same room that Robyn used to sleep in for a couple of days, leaving the poor dog to starve until he withered and was reduced to wrinkly skin and bones, traces of fur falling off.

After Aunt Figg realised what she has done, she stared in shock and horror as her pet passed away. As much as she hated to admit, she could not help but feel a little guilty for everything she did. She remembered Robyn and Ferdinand, her victims. How simplistic and tiny the attic was, barely enough comfortable and roomy space, how stuffy and uncomfortable it simply was. Trying to cover her guilt, she took the corpse and threw it into the fireplace with the skateboard's ashes until the pet too was reduced to ashes. But it was no use; it only made her even guiltier and angrier.

Before she knew it, posters were placed around the town, wanting Aunt Figg in suspicion of child neglect/abuse. Robyn having told her father the whole story, it was not enough before Mr Starling immediately notified the police about Aunt Figg's abuse.

The case being disclosed to the public, the minute she stepped into the downtown, others who saw the posters seized her and immediately notified the police.

Ending up in court, she was given a choice of ten years imprisonment or a fine of $10,000. It was a good thing for her that because she was rich and owned a mansion, she paid the fine.

However, with the huge fine, as she was jobless, she began to become more and more penniless. Being a widow and having no income of her own, she began to have frequent mental breakdowns and snap at passer-bys frequently.

Angry and frustrated, she went back to her room, locked the door, took out a rope and made a noose with it. Tying it to a ceiling lamp, she screamed in anger and frustration on and on, at the same time thinking about her former dog, lawyer and Robyn as she placed the rope over her neck. Kicking the stool, within half a minute she just stood there miserably, dangling like a marionette.

As for Robyn, Tom and Jerry, after hearing of Aunt Figg's passing, they were not even the slightest concerned.

The mansion becoming vacant, it eventually turned into a secondary boarding school, housing not more than a hundred students. However after weeks of its establishment, the mansion caught on fire and burned down until it was reduced to debris.

Former students of the boarding school would speak of how they would find bones of a dog as well as remnants of a skateboard in the basement covered in soot, convinced that there were ghosts in the school, whilst most of them claimed how a morbidly obese old lady with orange hair and purple attire would lurk into the dorms and spook the students. Others say that the building got caught on fire, as a result of the lady ghost unleashing her wrath.


End file.
